


steal that heart, keep it close & expose it

by waterleveldropping



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira's very cocky im sorry i couldnt help it, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, P5R Spoilers, Persona 5 Royal - Freeform, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, fucks you roughly after tenderly bandaging your wounds, this is very much tsundere goro propaganda im not gonna lie 2 u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterleveldropping/pseuds/waterleveldropping
Summary: One might be led to believe that after countless metaverse battles and almost a year of experience leading an elite group of shadowy, professional thieves- their fearless leader’s self preservation skills would kick in when needed.Unfortunately, holding such a belief is overlooking a glaring part of Akira Kurusu’s very nature:Self-Sacrificial to a fault.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire, Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire/Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire
Comments: 24
Kudos: 189





	steal that heart, keep it close & expose it

**Author's Note:**

> contains royal spoilers obviously!
> 
> i told you i'd write royal trio and here we are. apologies for the self indulgence and sappiness but i love them as some touchy-feely fated kh trio or whatever. I do what i want!! 
> 
> that does mean, while i like the pt, this piece might not be too inclusive to them haha-- we're also taking some liberties with how combat works in the game and how it'd actually work outside of a gameplay setting to make it more ~dramatic~ ...but if youre cool w that then-- enjoy!

“Where is that safe room- we passed one not _thirty minutes ago_ -”  
  
“T-This is what we get for coming in without Navi’s guidance...”  
  
“-taking a hit for me in battle- what on _earth_ are you thinking?”  
  
“Which hallway did we come from again? This way? No-”  
  
“-Kill you myself if you die on me now--”  
  
“Ah, there it is! Crow-senpai, quick, in here!” 

It’s a good thing they’re here alone- because they enter the safe room looking like quite the sight. Joker’s slung across Crow’s back, bleeding out from who-knows how many gashes. Violet’s close behind, already digging through the medical bag, dropping supplies all over the floor in a frenzy. 

One might be led to believe that after countless metaverse battles and almost a year of experience leading an elite group of shadowy, professional thieves- their fearless leader’s self preservation skills would kick in when needed. 

Unfortunately, holding such a belief is overlooking a glaring part of Akira Kurusu’s very nature:

Self-Sacrificial to a fault.

“Now what?!” Crow groans. There’s no doubt that he’s one of the strongest members in their group, but hauling your nearly-unconscious boyfriend through a palace while dodging enemies takes a kind of mental strength no one can really train for. No matter how much Crow likes him- and he does like him quite a lot.  
  
Violet is quick to clear a spot on the bleach-white couch. “Here, lay him down-- Senpai? Can you hear me?”  
  
Akira can in fact hear Sumire’s voice, not to mention feel her gloved hands cupping his face, but the blood pounding in his ears nearly drums both her and Goro out. Trying to answer only results in his weak voice being drowned out by the latter barking orders.   
  
“Get a _diaharan_ ready to stabilize him, Violet.” The sound of rustling as he fervently digs through Joker’s coat pockets. “Where the fuck do you keep the bandage?” He asks, fully expecting an answer despite Akira’s condition. Sumire intervenes, nudging him out of the way to grab the roll of gauze easily, which is appreciated, because Crow fumbling around his body with gauntlets still on was not a good idea to begin with. 

Joker feels himself fading in and out as Crow wraps his torso in gauze- maybe a little too tightly- he’d make a joke about mummification if his ribs didn’t literally feel broken. He catches Akechi mumbling “Stay with me, Joker.” as he pushes down on a wound, currently bleeding through the gauze and staining it a deep red. 

“...You always that romantic?” Joker manages- more of a cough than a question but if there’s anything he’ll do within an inch of death, it’s tease Akechi.  
  
“You’re--” he hears the frustration bubbling up in Crow’s voice- but like usual in their relationship, Violet comes to his rescue in more ways than one. In a familiar burst of light, he feels slightly more like himself again. Or, at the very least, unlike he’s about to drop dead. He’s suddenly very aware of Sumire’s gentle touch on his face, and feels the warmth of her hands radiating through her gloves.   
  
The edges of his vision gradually sharpen as he blinks his eyes open and his gaze eventually finds her face: pupils blown wide, sweat sticking her bangs to her forehead, ponytail a tangled mess and ribbon partially undone. 

“That was a rough one, huh?” He manages, and presses a kiss to her cheek as the most he can do in the way of a thank-you right now. 

“Idiot,” He hears Akechi hiss, and then his head is jerked to the side, the sting of alcohol on his forehead as the boy to the left of him pushes his overgrown bangs from his face and dabs at a cut. “You’re still far from okay. Why on earth would you-” Goro cuts himself off, pressing a little too hard into the gash and making Akira wince.

“Ow- you know, you’re very rough for someone who's meant to be healing me.”  
  
“Sorry.” Akechi is not sorry.  
  
Crow’s clawed hands grip Akira’s face, squeezing his cheeks to hold him still while he works. Akira’s brain tries to decide whether to be concerned about him piercing his skin with his claws or be hung up on the- frankly very adorable- concentrated expression he’s currently wearing. Both are hurriedly pushed to the side as Violet yanks his coat off his shoulders.   
  
“Oh, Vi, take me to dinner first-” Joker laughs while Sumire’s face colors a bright shade of red. She’s pulled her gloves off and is getting to work tending a nasty gash on his shoulder. “Senpai- don’t tease me! You have cuts under your coat…” Sweet girl.   
  
“At least you have the decency to take your gloves off when treating me-- unlike some of us…” Akira protests and he swears Crow’s claws dig in deeper as a result. Fair trade, he guesses.   
  
“Do you want to live to see tomorrow or not, Joker?”   
  
“Are you going to let me?”

“Still deciding.” 

The retort contains no venom. Akira knows that Goro wouldn’t trade him for Sumi for the world. But it’s in his nature to smother his emotions- what he’s done his whole life. It’s something to work on, and Akira fully intends on having the time to. They’re going to shatter this false reality, and have all the more joy finding themselves in their own world. 

Of course it goes without saying that Akira will miss their escapades in the metaverse- the team dynamic, this leadership role, even these close calls. It makes him feel alive, which is a weird thing to say about almost dying, but he’s always liked walking the line a little too much for his own good- if their current situation is any indication. 

And what a situation it is. Akira, by all accounts, is the complete center of both Akechi and Sumire’s undivided attention. Concerned glances, (mostly) gentle hands, firm touches all over him; it’s not his fault he’s enjoying what’s only natural to enjoy. So you can’t blame him when he’s a little disheartened after Crow finishes tending to the last wound on Akira’s chin, pulling away with a simple “that should do for now” as if he wasn’t crushing Akira’s fantasy in his very sharp, incredibly intimidating claws.

“That’s all?” Is all Joker can say as Sumire slips the rest of the supplies back into his own trench coat. 

“Were you expecting something else?” Crow squints, and Joker asks himself the same question. “An ‘oh thank god you’re not dead!’ kiss would’ve been nice…” He tries through a grin. 

“Get over yourself.” Is all the response he gets from Crow, which is to be expected. Violet, kind as ever, cups his face gently and indulges him with a quick kiss to the cheek. “Oh thank god you’re not dead!” She giggles. 

Joker hums under her touch. “Thank you, Violet.” 

“And thank you, too, Crow-Senpai!” Violet reaches across the boy between them and runs her fingers through Goro’s hair affectionately. “Your quick thinking is what got us out of that one for sure.” To which Goro responds: “We wouldn’t have much of a team if we let him die, now would we?” Ever the empath. 

“Don’t be like that.” Sumire grins and pulls Goro into a kiss. It cuts his complaining short, to say the least. Sumire all but laughs into their kiss when Crow’s clawed hands cup her face gently, the softer fabric that covers his palms brushing her cheeks. It’s probably a metaphor- but Goro is always this way with her, gentle and guiding. She breaks down his walls in ways that not even Akira has managed to. Sumire regards herself as their kohai through and through, but Akira’s eyes linger on the way Goro chases her lips when she pulls away; and it’s clear she’s got a lot to teach him as well. 

“Yes, well,” Goro clears his throat, but it's all too obvious he’s lost his edge at Yoshizawa’s hands. “I’m… glad we made it out of there in one piece.” Then he turns to Joker. 

“You, on the other hand.” Akira can’t help that his heart stutters under Goro’s gaze. “Don’t you have any self-preservation? Or is there nothing in that thick skull of yours but pomp and flashy moves? Honestly-” 

“I said I was sorry! I couldn’t just watch you get taken out like that…”  
  
“Have you ever once considered that maybe I can’t either?” His voice is a sneer, but he’s said too much and he knows it. Akira can tell- because when he opens his own mouth to tease him he gets cut off immediately.

“Whatever. We’re done here, aren’t we? Let’s-” Goro straightens and tries to stand; but injuries be damned, Akira is not letting it slide. He grabs his boyfriend by his ridiculous outfit and pulls him down on to him.

“Let go.” The boy he’s pulled into his lap makes an expression that can only be described as a pout- but he doesn’t struggle as much as usual. “You’re insufferable, actually insufferable- we’re leaving the palace for today- let me go.” Akira knows he could get out of it if he tried- he’s not even holding him that tightly, but Goro isn’t good at pretending around them anymore. The three of them have seen too much of each other for that.   
  
“You know, when a prince saves someone, he usually gets a kiss in return.” Sumire chimes in. Akira’s so thankful to have her on his side at times like this. Joker arches a brow and Sumire continues: “Crow-senpai, don’t you think you deserve one?” She blinks up at him through long lashes, a look so practiced and perfected that even Akechi can’t completely resist. 

It seems it works all too well, because the only thing Goro can come up with is “Then it’s a good thing I’m no prince.” before Akira catches his lips in his own. Their kisses are never half-hearted; nothing they do is. It’s constant competition and Akira is more than happy to let Goro win this time; the fact that he’d hate Akira for forfeiting only adds to the energy and they find themselves lost in it. Joker’s dizzy from things other than pain, Sumire can’t take her eyes off them, and Goro makes Akira’s head spin when he bites down on his lip. 

“Hey- we just got finished patching him up-” Sumire snickers as Akechi pushes his tongue past Akira’s teeth, taking all he can get. 

Akira laughs once Goro pulls away and he can catch his breath. “I’d let you do it all over again.” 

“Don't push your luck, Joker. It’ll be your downfall.” 

“I’d let it if it meant you’d catch me like this every time.” It’s quite possibly the most cliche thing he’s ever said and he means every word. Violet kisses Crow to shut Joker up before he embarrasses himself more, colors the brunettes’ cheeks an even deeper pink, and it works. 

She shifts and it wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that both of them are basically in Akira’s lap by this point. Goro’s gloves rest gently on Sumire’s shoulders while her hands tangle into his hair, slide down and caress the base of his neck, hot skin to hot skin and Akira…

Akira could live a lifetime with both of them and never get tired of a sight like this.

He’s brought out of his lovestruck daze when Crow’s motions pitch Violet forward and her hand flies to Akira’s thigh to steady herself. He tries to shift under the pressure but she chases the moan Goro makes into their kiss, leaning forward even more and if it’s intentional then they know exactly how to play him. Akira isn’t sure whether to speak up or moan despite himself- the noise he ends up making draws their attention regardless. 

Just his luck, Sumire pulls away immediately at the sound “Ah- I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize I was leaning on you-” Joker shifts on the couch, smiling nonchalantly. “Did I hurt you?” Sumire asks, genuine concern in her tone.

“I don’t know if that’s it, Violet.” And shit, he should’ve anticipated Akechi seeing right through him. “Our leader is a bit distracted, it would seem.” Sumire blinks a few times before shifting to see the growing hardness in her boyfriend’s pants. 

“A-Ah-” she freezes for a minute before she bursts into a stifled giggle. “Oh, Senpai, I’m so sorry, if I’d known…” 

“Both your hands were all over me...” Joker sits up as Violet moves off him. “Let’s get back home, we can take care of it there-” His attempt to stand is stopped short by Crow’s metal claws firm on his chest. 

“Who said anything about going home?” Crow tilts his head to the side, and for a second it sounds like a genuine question. The next, Goro’s straddling him firmly, and it’s very clear to both Sumire and Akira that they aren’t going anywhere fast.

“Don’t tell me you thought all that work was for free, Joker...” Goro chides, a new kind of edge to his voice. It’s sugary-sweet condescension that Goro is so very good at and Akira can already feel himself slipping. The thought nags at the back of his mind that they _really shouldn’t do this here_ \- but Goro’s not going to move from his position in Akira’s lap and Sumire sure as hell isn’t going to make him. In fact-

The expression painted across Sumire’s face is one Akira rarely sees from her- _baleful._ Following Goro’s example, she leans into Akira’s neck, undoing the top button of his vest and Akira is suddenly very understanding of the expression be careful what you wish for because she’s pressing kiss after kiss to his neck and he’s as good as gone under her touch.

“Ah- H-Hey…” Akira tries before Goro’s pressing a clawed hand over his mouth. “Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?” The boy in his lap grins and pulls his helmet over his head in a swift motion. “You’re not very good at following orders, are you?”

_Well, thank god for that_ , Akira muses. He’s willing to bet his weight in mementos treasure that he wouldn’t have gotten this far if he’d been well-behaved. Goro is on Akira’s neck the instant after, finishing undoing the rest of the buttons on his vest while Sumire starts to work him through his pants. 

“My,” Akechi coos. “Our leader certainly is a little attention whore, isn’t he Violet?” Nips below Akira’s collarbone, pointed canines leaving more than a few marks. _‘Keep it below the collar,’_ Akira has half a thought to say, before he’s caught up in the feeling of Akechi sucking a hickey just under his jawline and he decides that, well, it doesn’t matter all that much who sees, right? 

“He really enjoyed it so much...” Sumi chimes in, pulling Goro away from the crook of the other’s neck to undress him in front of Akira and if he wasn’t hard before he most certainly is now. “But we don’t have to stop at that.” 

With his suit half unbuttoned, Goro turns his attention to Sumire; clawed hands press to her chest carefully through her leotard, sharp fingers moving to graze her neck in the way Akechi knows for a fact she likes it, leaving her feeling much too hot for her thieves' uniform. 

She whimpers a delicate, gentle sound and guides Goro’s hands to help her out of her coat. He plants kisses on her neck as he does; brows knitted in resolution. Goro has always thought Sumire too decent to get involved with someone like himself, and regardless of how close they’ve grown, he will always feel like he has to prove himself when he makes her feel good like this, despite her reassuring him that she loves him the way he is. Akira sees it as one of the many things about them that he wouldn’t trade for anything. It’s so uniquely them.

“So good to me, Senpai…” Sumire breathes into Goro’s mouth and Goro flushes in the way only she can make him. He hides it by making her feel even more and pushing the top of her leotard down to expose her chest. It’s sudden, and Akira can’t help but jerk his hips upward at the sight; which does not go unnoticed. Goro’s head whips around to face him.

“Impatient.” The boy in his lap sneers down at him as he undoes his belt, steps out of his pants, and before Akira’s hazy brain can even comprehend the action, his boyfriend’s straddling him in his boxer-briefs. He’s pressed against him and Akira can _feel_ the warm wetness pressing into him through their underwear, and he ruts against him lazily. 

“Violet, would you keep him busy while I prepare?” comes Akechi’s voice, and Akira is pulled into a deep kiss. Sumire’s fingers find purchase in his already tousled hair and the action makes him writhe under Goro, still sloppily trying to find any contact. Sumire gasps into his mouth as Akira feels her up. His gloves discarded, Goro is two fingers into himself and his hand shakes at the sight.

Akira can’t help it. “Enjoying the show?” He quips and Akechi keens. “As if you aren’t.” He retorts, though all edge is lost when he adds a third finger and practically whines at the feeling. 

“Cute.” Sumire hums at the sight, but Akira’s the one to take the fall because Goro’s hands net in the other boy’s hair and pull his head back against the couch, and the grip is not gentle. Goro shamelessly licks his palm while making stern eye contact, and with a swift movement of his other hand, Akira’s boxers are pushed out of the way and Akechi is working him to full. 

“Fuck, c-crow…” Joker hisses as he bucks up into the touch. 

“What’s wrong? This is what you wanted, right?” Goro grins- a ghost of his fake TV smile- and peels his own underwear away. 

“Go easy on him, Senpai..” Sumire chides, eyes half-lidded and wide with desire. 

Goro replies “Oh, I don’t think any of us want _that_ ,” before sinking down on Akira, gradually taking him down to the base. He lets himself sit there for a second, watching Akira’s face intently as his boyfriend’s brain tries to work through the need to thrust into the warmth and finding that Akechi is already stuffed full of him.

Then he lifts himself up only to slam into him again, making Akira’s legs shake. “Please go slower-” He manages through gritted teeth.

“You’re not the one giving orders now, leader.” Akechi leans into him, returning to run his teeth over the previous marks. “Fuck me like you mean it.” He purrs into the other’s neck. “After all...” Akira can hear the smile in his voice, “You’ve got an audience.” 

Sumire squeaks and Akira glances over to see her legs spread, leotard pushed to the side as she’s three fingers deep into herself. He smiles with lips parted, reaches over to hold her free hand and she keens. Akechi runs a gentle hand across the tears of exertion on her cheeks. 

“Please, Crow-senpai…” She whimpers, but Akechi isn’t letting her off that easily. 

“What would you like, Sumire-san?” He asks, voice still stern but much less so than the tone he takes with Akira. 

“You want him to fuck me, is that it?” Goro continues when all Sumire can manage are whimpers and small sounds in her throat. She nods, fingers moving over her clit frantically, and Akechi tilts her chin up to look at him. “I’ll do my best if you promise not to take your eyes off us.” She nods quickly, obviously completely caught up in the charm. Akira can’t say it’s lost on him either. 

“Now, Joker,” Akira swallows, once again finding himself the sole target of his boyfriend’s unyielding gaze. “Show me _just_ how _grateful_ you are.” 

Akira feels his mind going a million miles a minute, the battle, the attention, the feeling of his boyfriend fucking him while their girlfriend gets off to it. He can barely find it in himself to remember to move his hips; but if he can recall anything at the moment it’s how exactly to make Akechi feel good. 

Goro sinks down onto his cock, finding a rhythm quickly. Akira follows suit, fucking up into his cunt, chasing his pleasure, and he realizes that the other thing he knows for certain is he is not going to last long at all. That doesn't particularly seem to be a concern for either Akechi or Sumire, though, just judging by the sounds they’re making, they aren’t far either. 

“So good, Crow, please-” Akira whines, grabs Goro’s hips in what he guesses is an effort to hold him closer, make sure he doesn’t lose him. Sumire’s hanging on him as well, her forehead pressed to his shoulder, and they’re both so close to him, the three of them, all together, it’s so unbelievably wonderful.

“Love you. Love you so much.” Akira groans in between breaths, and feels Goro tighten around him from it, which only serves to spur him on. “You’re both so good to me, please don’t ever stop.” 

“Don’t want to.” Sumire gasps, her fingers squeezing Akira’s arm for all he’s worth.

“Wouldn’t be able to.” Goro adds, unaware of how sappy he sounds, but Akira will be sure to tease him about it later, when they’re falling asleep next to each other on Akira’s cramped futon, his room, their room, he loves them-

“Senpai.. m’close!” Sumire warns, and Goro’s on her first, pulling her closer to him and Akira, pressing a kiss to her wet cheek. 

“Good girl, Violet.” He hums, a rare gentle tone. “Let go, we’ve got you.” 

She cums with a choked sound, face buried in Akira’s neck, Goro holding her close as he can. It’s a wonderful sound, everything she does is wonderful and lovely and so very Sumire. Even the way she collapses against Akira in a haze, leaning her head against his shoulder as she says “I want to watch both of you finish,” voice barely over a whisper. 

It’s all the motivation either of them need, their girlfriend’s eyes on them as Goro rides him, hands fisted in his hair as he kisses Akira, desperate and deep and genuine. Akechi gives him everything and Akira gives it back and it’ll never be enough for either of them- they love each other too much to ever be satisfied. But for now, in this moment, Akira is sure that it’ll do for them both. 

“K-Kurusu.” Goro can’t help but moan as Joker bottoms out, pressing completely into him. He buries his face in Joker’s neck to muffle the sound. His hands dig into Akira and if he still had his gauntlets on, Joker’s coat would be tattered to unrecognition by the end of this. 

“So good for me.” Akira’s dirty talk is on autopilot, he’s too wrapped up in the high to form anything past the first emotion he’s feeling. “So lucky to have both of you…”

Sumire comes to his rescue for the second time tonight. “We love you so much, Crow-senpai…” She coos and laces her fingers with Goro’s. “You’re beautiful like this, you know?”

Goro whimpers, and Akira smiles. Sumire is the only one who can praise him like this. He’s so prickly and closed-off, but around them, he melts. Akira moves his still-gloved hand to press against Goro’s clit, massaging it the way Akira knows he likes. 

“What a good boy, giving yourself to us like this,” Akira takes a second to admire just how good Goro looks now, full of Akira, holding him and Sumire’s full attention, taking praise so well.

“You’re so sweet when you let us praise you, Crow.” And Akechi wraps his arms around Akira’s neck, ducks his head next to Akira’s, whimpering into his ear. He holds him so tightly Akira thinks he might be afraid of losing him again. 

“You’re okay. We’re here.” Akira reassures. Asks: “You’re close, aren’t you, Goro?” And feels the other boy nod against him.

“Inside.” 

Akira stops for just a beat.“Crow-” 

“Please, please inside-” 

Akira would hesitate more, but Goro never begs, and Akira knows that the metaverse doesn’t work the same way as the real world, they’ll be fine, so; he finds that overconfident air one last time.

“You want to be full of me, don’t you Crow?” 

“Don’t make me- ask twice-” Goro’s very, very close.

“I’m not making you do anything,” 

“Joker, please. I-”

“What do you think, Violet?” 

She answers without fail. “I think he’s more than earned it, hasn’t he?” 

Akira holds him close and fucks into him; one, two, three more times and then he’s pressing Goro’s body to him, face buried in his chest as he fills him. Goro hangs on until he can’t anymore, fucks himself on Akira’s cock and buries his face in his hair, knuckles white on Akira’s shoulders.

The boy in his lap eventually pulls himself up off of him, but Akira misses the sensation immediately, despite all three of them being exhausted. Goro all but curls up in Akira’s lap, thighs sticky, apparently still too embarrassed to remove his face from the crook of Akira’s neck, but Joker doesn’t mind. 

“We’re going to have to go back at some point, you know.” Akira informs the two people currently half asleep on top of him. “The rest are going to be worried.” 

“Will you have the decency to clean me up, at least?” Akechi speaks into Akira’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know, will you get off of me anytime soon?”  
  
Goro lifts his head to sneer at Akira. “Do you enjoy being contrarian, or is it just in your nature to aggravate me?”

“Little of both.” He smiles a genuine smile back.

“Uhm, Senpai?” Sumire asks through a giggle. She’s holding up a towel and motioning for Goro to come closer. He lets her clean him up while Akira gathers up the rest of their things. 

When they’re finally ready to leave the palace, Akira is very lucky that neither of them say anything to suggest that they’ll be staying anywhere other than Leblanc tonight. The task of explaining their less-than put-together appearance to anyone is not one Akira is up to at the moment.

They take the short train from Odaiba to Aoyama, Sumire’s head resting against Goro’s as the stops roll by, and when Ann texts him asking how their trip in alone went, Akira quickly responds that it was nothing the three of them couldn’t handle. 

Nothing is.

**Author's Note:**

> takuto, watching these horny teenagers fuck in his palace: 
> 
> (sorry for such a sappy ending! im weak for them! titles from the song “lover boy” by tabby + author, thank u as always jesse for beta-ing; comments are appreciated stay safe stan royal trio etc wheeeee)
> 
> come talk to me on twitter about royal trio this is not a request it is a command: @akesumis

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423361) by [saikowrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikowrites/pseuds/saikowrites)




End file.
